1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-function peripheral devices, and more particularly to the security of multi-function peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, multi-function peripheral devices (MFPs) have been widely used for their convenience and versatility. Typically, MFPs include two or more of the following functions: copying, scanning, printing, faxing, and emailing.
MFPs are often used by multiple users to maximize the use thereof. In many cases, MFPs are located in an open space for common use by multiple users. Under these circumstances, the security of materials processed by MFPs has been a concern, particularly when the materials include confidential information.
Various attempts have been made to enhance the security of MFPs. A certain MFP permits access only to registered users, using various authentication tools (e.g., identification (ID) number and password). Another MFP is provided with a secured printing function. With such an MFP, a user may remotely send a print job from a computer to the MFP, but is required to input a password at a user interface of the MFP to complete the print job. This function secures printouts or information thereon from others while the user is not present at the MFP.